My Resolve
by Cana Alberona
Summary: Jellal and Erza meet, but Jellal has done something terribly wrong, can Erza help him or will she just push him away? It's better than it sounds so plz read! :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Jerza Fic so be nice and mean, tell me what's good and bad, and what needs inprovment! :D

Erza's P.O.V.

I was walking along the road since I had gotten back from a mission buy myself, and had done some thinking... '_Jellal, I miss you. Why do you have to leave? Why did you leave? I... I.. I love you.._' I thought, I missed him so much. Jellal, you were and are my world...

I then was was stopped with my train of thought real quick by falling to the ground, and looked up to a shocked face, and that face belonged to someone, and that someone was...

Jellal. "J-Jellal?!" I called, as I stood up, shocked. "Erza.." He smiled, and this time it was for real.

"Erza... I finally found you..." He said it so confidently, and I smiled as I realized what he was doing my eyes got blury and wait, he was hugging me, and my shoulders were wet...

"Jellal..." I spoke softly. "It's fine. Now tell me, What's troubling you?" I spoke, and grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away, even though it pained me to do so. "Nothing. Im just glad to have found you finally." He spoke wiping his eyes. "What do you mean finally?" I asked.

"I've been searching for you... Merdy and Ultear... they, they... Were hurt." He said sadly.

"By who!?" I yelled, I was now furious. He looked down again, crying.. "Me." He said softly.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked confsed. "Z-Zeref... He- again.." He sighed.

"Do you mean... He possesed you?!" I screamed grabbing his shoulders, and shaking him.

"No." He said, and I was shocked, I was furious, and mad and sad and my feelins are so jumbled! I thought.


	2. It Can't be

A/N: Hey guys! :D So like I said, this is my first Jerza fanfic, and I got interested to right one by watching many Jerza AMV's, they're inspiring, especially this one: watch?v=QkSFJq-tvwc this one is what go me going. So please R&R

The Redhead that most feared, had stood there in front of the man she loved, in front of the man she thought was the right one for her, and as many people feared her, to think the fearless Erza Scarlet was _scared. _"J-Jellal..." She said in fear, her voice shaky, yep the fearless Erza Scarlet was now scared, she wasn't fearless anymore. "I-I, I don't know what happened Erza.. It happened so fast, I was mad, and Merdy was trying to calm me down and..." He paused as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Her, let's sit, then you can explain." She said still shaky, but trying her best to sound reasurring. "Well, I was mad, and sad and my feelings were jumbled and I didn't know what to do, and Merdy was trying to help me and calm me down, so I got mad, and.. .and I lost control of my magic and it went basirk, and they're very hurt because of me.. Ultear alomst dies... She almost lost too much blood." He stated. "After that happened, Ultear came in and tried to stop me also, but it wasn't working... What brought me out of it was when she was lying on the ground, she looked at me and smiled saying, "Hey... if I die. You've always got Erza, and I know you haven't forgotten, Scarlet, The color of her hair. So you wouldn't forget... and then she passed out." He paused taking a breath as his blue hair blew in the wind. "J-Jellal." The Scarlet haired woman replied, in a scared voice. "Yes, Im here for you, and I always will be, but for now. I have to go." She said pulling herself away, she hated when this happened, she hated to pull herself away from the blue haired man that only she could ever love. Once again, she had to leave him, she had to go and talk to Ultear, She had to go and ask. She then arrived at the hospital asking for Ulrear's room, but then something unexpected happened, something they said, was when She. Erza Scarlet. The Almighty. Fearless. Erza Scarlet broke down in tears, now shaking. The doctor had said something terrible, something that she couldn't believe, so when the doctor said her room number, Erza ran to there to make sure he was lieing. '_Yeah, That's it, he's lieing. She's not __**dead, **__She's just sick, very sick..._' Erza thopught as she ran into the room, and it had no one there...


End file.
